Tegami
by Akira Shirakawa
Summary: Nii-chan... Sampaikah surat ini padamu? - a fanfic of Morimoto Brothers -


**Tegami no Otouto  
>Casts <strong>: Morimoto Brothers (Ryutaro and Shintaro)  
><strong>OCs <strong>: Azuka Sensei  
><strong>Lang. <strong>: Indonesian  
><strong>Genre <strong>: Family, Angst  
><strong>Length<strong> : Oneshot  
><strong>Notes <strong>: The casts are belong to Kami-sama and the plot belongs to me. Warning! : ketidakjelasan, kebingungan, angst nyasar, de-el-el.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei!" jawab murid-murid kelas 3-Kaze.

Azuka sensei mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dari tasnya, kemudian menunjukkan apa isi dari amplop yang ia bawa.

"Hari ini, kita akan belajar berkorespondensi, atau kalian juga bisa menyebutnya berkirim surat. Sensei akan bagikan masing-masing kalian 1 kertas folio ukuran A4 ini," ujarnya seraya mengacungkan isi amplop coklat itu.

"Karena ini musim semi dan aku sedang bosan mengajar di kelas," sambungnya sambil mengulas sebuah senyum kecil, "bagaimana kalau kita belajar di taman saja? Sensei ingin menikmati gugurnya bunga sakura di luar!"

Sontak seisi kelas riuh rendah dengan suara anak-anak yang berteriak kegirangan. Semua menikmati musim semi ini, kecuali satu – Morimoto Shintaro. Dengan muram, ia membolak-balikkan kertas folio yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Kemudian, ia mengikuti anak-anak yang lainnya keluar kelas sambil menjinjing tas ranselnya.

Di taman, murid-murid telah menduduki tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Ada yang ingin menulis di jungkat-jungkit, di atas ayunan, atau memilih di kursi saja. Shintaro tak tahu harus duduk dimana – semuanya ramai.

_Aah. Aku ingin sendiri._

"Shintaro-kun!" panggil seseorang tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Azuka sensei rupanya.

Shintaro mendekat. "Hai, sensei?"

Azuka sensei tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Shintaro yang dingin. "Kau ini, kenapa selalu sendirian? Duduklah disini bersama sensei, sambil menikmati gugurnya bunga sakura," ujar Azuka sensei sambil menepuk-nepuk permukaan tanah di sebelahnya. Shintaro mengangguk, kemudian duduk di tempat yang telah dipersilahkan Azuka sensei padanya.

"Matte kudasai, Shintaro-kun," ujar Azuka sensei seraya bangkit dan mengatakan informasi tambahan untuk para anak muridnya.

"Anak-anak, surat ini tidak dikirimkan untuk siapapun, tapi jika kalian ingin benar-benar mengirimnya, kalian akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengirimkannya dari kantor pos terdekat di _study tour_ selanjutnya. Selamat menulis!" ujar Azuka sensei.

"Hai, sensei!" jawab anak-anak serempak. Shintaro hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Azuka sensei mengerti kondisi muridnya yang satu ini. Ditinggal sendirian dan hanya tinggal di asrama sekolah khusus bersama dirinya membuatnya menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tidak mudah bergaul. Belum lagi satu peristiwa pedih yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya dan membuatnya trauma akan pisau dan suara pistol – dan sebuah surat kabar memunculkan berita ini sebagai headline keesokan harinya ditambah dengan foto super besar tanpa sensor. Shintaro yang melihatnya semakin sedih – dan sejak itu dia menjadi anak yang benar-benar pendiam.

Azuka menepuk bahu Shintaro dan berkata perlahan, "Kau boleh menuliskannya pada siapapun. Setelah itu, boleh kau simpan sendiri. Simpan dimanapun – termasuk di hatimu."

Shintaro menatap gurunya dingin. Sekilas Azuka melihat beberapa bulir bening hampir menetes dari sudut mata Shintaro. _Anak ini..._batinnya.

Shintaro mulai mengambil pena dan menulis di atas kertasnya. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang seiring dengan air matanya yang menetes satu persatu.

_Ohayou, Nii-chan!_

_Pagi ini ceraah sekali, secerah senyummu. Bunga sakura jatuh perlahan di atas pa__ngkuanku seolah minta disentuh. Azuka sensei yang membuatku duduk disini. Dia sungguh baik dan mirip dengan ibu._

_Nii-chan..._

_Sebenarnya hari ini sedang belajar berkorespondensi. Aku bisa mengeposkan suratku, tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana dan harus ke siapa. Ke nii-chan saja tidak apa-apa, 'kan?_

_Nii-chan tahu tidak? Semakin hari nilaiku semakin bagus. Untung nii-chan meninggalkan beberapa buku pelajaran nii-chan saat masih SD. Aku tidak punya buku bacaan lain selain itu._

_Musim semi boleh jadi sangat indah, tapi tanah yang kududuki sangat dingin. Aku... jadi ingat aspal tempat dimana terakhir kali kau melindungiku._

|flashback Shintaro on|

Beberapa pria mengendap-endap mengikuti langkah kaki Shintaro yang masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 1. Shintaro yang tidak merasakan apa-apa hanya berjalan riang di atas aspal dan bermain titian di trotoar yang sepi.

"Nananana~" dendangnya pelan.

Pria-pria itu – preman-preman saingan ayahnya – yang berwajah sangar bersiap mengeluarkan pistol dari balik punggung mereka. Lama kelamaan, Shintaro mulai merasa curiga dan menengok ke belakang. Sebuah letusan keras terdengar, seiring dengan munculnya sesosok remaja lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melindunginya seraya membawa dirinya menghindari tembakan itu.

Tubuh Shintaro dan remaja lelaki itu bertumpukan di atas aspal yang dingin. Shintaro melihat tangan remaja lelaki itu sudah penuh dengan darah dengan pisau yang tergenggam di jemarinya. Ia pun merasakan aliran panas di pinggangnya. Aliran itu tidak berasal dari pinggangnya sendiri – tapi dari lubang yang ada pada pinggang remaja lelaki yang melindunginya.

"Aah..." erang Shintaro.

"Sssh... Shintaro... berpura-pura matilah..."

Shintaro kaget. "Nii-chan?"

"Sst... Jangan bicara lagi..." sambung nii-channya lirih menahan sakit.

Shintaro menurut. Walaupun hatinya khawatir akan keadaan sang kakak yang kini terbaring di atasnya – entah masih bernafas atau tidak – ia tetap diam dan memejamkan matanya.

"Gah! Bocah ini lagi!" omel salah seorang preman itu.

"Siapa?" tanya teman si preman.

"Dia – Morimoto Ryutaro. Cih, baru saja kita sakiti dengan pisau, sekarang sok-sok pahlawan, lari kemari, dan melindungi adiknya sendiri. Toh akhirnya mereka mati berdua – dan tidak ada lagi generasi penerus Morimoto serta hutang yang menumpuk! Hahaha!"

Shintaro terhenyak mendengarnya. _A-apa maksud mereka? Paman-paman ini mengerikan sekali..._

"Sudah! Tinggalkan mayat mereka berdua disini!" ujar preman tadi sambil mengajak rekan-rekannya kembali ke markas mereka. Setelah mendengarkan beberapa saat dan meyakinkan diri bahwa preman-preman itu sudah pergi, Shintaro berusaha bangkit dan menelentangkan tubuh kakaknya.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan? Bangunlah... mereka 'kan sudah pergi!" ujar Shintaro sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya.

Tak ada jawaban. Mata Ryutaro tetap terpejam.

"Kakak jangan jahil, ah. Ayo bangun..." suara Shintaro mulai bergetar.

Nihil.

"Kakak..." Shintaro mulai ketakutan. Ini sudah kali kedua ia melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi meninggal penuh darah di hadapannya – setelah kedua orangtuanya ditembak di rumah mereka sendiri. Saat itu, Ryutaro masih bisa melindungi dan menenangkan Shintaro.

Kini, kepada siapa ia harus bersandar?

"Kakak jahat sekali." Ia menepuk perut kakaknya sekali. Dua kali.

Darah Ryutaro telah berhenti mengalir.

"KAKAK JAHAT! KENAPA KAKAK TIDAK BANGUN? KAKAK MALAH SEPERTI AYAH DAN IBU! KAKAK JAHAAAAAT!" jerit Shintaro. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi, seakan ikut merasakan penderitaan Shintaro. Seragam TK-nya penuh darah dan air hujan.

Pada saat itu, Azuka baru selesai bertugas. Kemudian, ia mendengar jerit memilukan Shintaro. Ia bergegas mencari sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok mayat remaja lelaki dan seorang anak TK yang menjerit di sampingnya.

Azuka terhenyak dan bergegas mendekati anak itu. "Nak..."

"Ibu! Tolong kakakku! Kakak tidak mau bangun... Kakakku tidak mau bangun..."

Azuka segera menelepon polisi dan membawa anak itu ke areal yang lebih teduh, namun anak itu menolak.

"Tidak! Aku harus membangunkan kakakku!"

"Tapi sayang, kakakmu..."

"Kakak harus aku bangunkan dulu!"

"Sayang, dengarkan aku sebentar! Aku tidak mengerti apa urusanmu, tapi aku coba untuk menolongmu. Aku sudah menelepon polisi yang akan menangani kasus ini. Kita berteduh dulu, ya..." Azuka membawa Shintaro yang tergugu ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Setelah tenang, Shintaro menceritakan semuanya pada Azuka.

"Begitu ceritanya, bu..." ujar Shintaro menyudahi ceritanya di tengah sirene polisi.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini... kau tinggal bersama ibu?" tawar Azuka. "Tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kita hanya tinggal berdua di asrama?"

Shintaro mengangguk – namun senyumnya belum bisa muncul.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang perwira mendekat dan menggiring Azuka dan Shintaro ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut. Beberapa hari kemudian, preman-preman itu tertangkap dan Shintaro tinggal bersama Azuka.

Namun satu kenyataan pahit harus ia telan bulat-bulat – ia harus tinggal sebatang kara.

|flashback Shintaro off|

_Nii-chan... Walaupun aku sebatang kara, aku bersama Azuka sensei sekarang. Sudah kukatakan, ia mirip sekali dengan ibu, 'kan? Tak usah cemaskan aku lagi. Istirahatlah dengan tenang. Kuharap luka-lukamu sudah tidak menyiksamu sekarang._

_Dengan penuh sayang,_

_Adikmu. Shintaro._

Shintaro melipat kertasnya menjadi segiempat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sambil terisak. Azuka yang mendengar isakan Shintaro bergegas mendekatinya dan memeluk Shintaro erat.

"Daijoubu, Shintaro. Sensei masih disini untukmu... Suratmu dimana?" tanya Azuka sambil terus memeluk Shintaro.

Shintaro menunjuk tasnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Hmm... maaf kalau aku bertanya ini padamu – untuk siapa?"

Shintaro perlahan tersenyum dan menoleh penuh arti pada Azuka, "untuk kak Ryutaro."

|FIN|

Gomenasai kalau ceritanya aneh dan ujungnya menggantung... Asli, lagi pengen bikin angst tapi tata kalimat lagi ancur-ancurnya... *ejebret

Dimohon komentarnya... Jaa ne!


End file.
